Half-Blood high with Piper McLean
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: Piper McLean is starting at a new school called Half-Blood High. She finds out that she is a demigod. She meets a lot of new friends. She has a crush on both Leo and Jason. She doesnt know which one she likes. Jason has a girlfriend named Reyna and Leo is crushing on a girl named Calypso. Pairs: Jasper/Jiper, Percabeth, Caleo, a little of Liper, Frazel, and Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters! **

**Narrator's POV**

Piper hated starting a new school. The school she's going to now is called Half-blood high. It's for special people like her, her dad told her. She doesn't know what's so special about her, but her dad says there is.

**Piper's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groaned and turned over to my side and turned it off. I went back to sleep.

"PIPER!" I heard my dad, Tristan McLean call from downstairs.

I got out of my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time and it was 6:45am. I groaned and got up. I walked over to my bathroom. I took a short shower and got out. I picked out a pair of jean shorts and my Hello Kitty shirt. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I kept the two braids that I have on the side of my face still in. I didn't put on any make-up because I don't wear any (only for special occasions). I ran down the stairs to see my dad cooking me breakfast.

"Ready for your first day of Half-Blood High, Pipes?" He asked me.

"You bet." I said sarcastically.

"Now today, you will figure out why the school is called Half-Blood High. You will also figure out why it's also a special school." I listened to what my dad said while tapping my fingers on the table.

"Ok." I answered to him.

He put a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me and I ate them. He also made bacon but I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat.

"Well, Pipes, off to your first day of school!" My father said while cleaning his hands.

"Bye dad." I said while hugging him.

I walked to the front of the house and grabbed my car keys. I'm 16 so I can drive myself to school. I drove into the school parking lot and I parked. I got out and walked to the entrance of the school. I bumped into someone and I dropped my stuff.

"Whoa, watch out there." A male voice said while balancing me.

"Sorry." I answered.

I looked up to see a boy about my age, a little taller than me. He was Latino and had curly black hair. He had a mischievous smile. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Hi, I'm Leo." He said while sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello Leo, I'm Piper." I said while shaking his hand.

Just then his hand began to heat up. He yanked his hand away and I saw a few flames for in it. He clenched his fist.

"Uhh, what was that." I asked him.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." He said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked him wide-eyed.

"I can summon fire in my hands sometimes." He answered while smiling.

"F-Fire?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said while looking at me.

"Mr. Valdez please don't scare our new demigod." A man in a wheelchair came up behind us.

"Sorry Vice Principal Chiron." Leo sighed. "See you in class Piper."

"Bye." I said while he walked away.

"So, Piper, do you know why you're here?" The vice principal asked me.

"No, my dad said it was for special people like me." I answered.

"Well my dear, this school is for demigods, half god half human." Chiron answered.

"Half what!?" I nearly fell.

"Half god my dear." He said while looking at me.

"So you're saying my mom was a goddess?" I said totally dumfounded.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok, so when do I get to meet her?" I asked him.

"First, you need to be claimed then you'll get to meet her." Chiron said while turning his wheel chair around. "Follow me; we need to get your schedule."

I followed Chiron to his office and got my schedule.

**History- Mr. Davis.**

**English- Mrs. Cartwright.**

**Free time**

**P.E. - Mrs. Mosley.**

**Chorus- Mrs. Sanders.**

**Science- Mrs. Riddle.**

**Math- Mr. Branich.**

Cool just what I wanted. I made my way to my first bell which was History. I walked into class and walked up to the teacher.

"Well class, welcome our newest student, Mrs. Piper McLean." Mr. Davis announced. "She is still unclaimed.

"Hello Piper." The class said slowly.

"Go take a seat next to Mr. Grace." Mr. Davis motioned to a blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes.

"Welcome back to Half-Blood high students!" Mr. Davis said cheerfully. "I am Mr. Davis your History teacher and son of Athena."

We all sat there twitching and taping our pencils.

"Hey." The blonde kid said to me.

"Hello." I answered back.

"I'm Jason." He said while sticking out his hand. "Son of Jupiter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper." I said while shaking his hand. "Daughter of I don't know."

He chuckled and looked at me. He turned around when Mr. Davis started to talk again.

"So today class I'm going to allow you to get to know each other some more." Mr. Davis said.

Jason turned back to me.

"So, you haven't been claimed yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but all I know is that it's a goddess." I shrugged.

"JASON GRACE!" A female's voice screeched from behind us.

Jason turned around then turned back to me.

"Ah, Crap, it's my sister Thalia." He said quietly.

A girl with black short hair with blue streaks. She had on a death to Barbie shirt and dark denim jeans. She also had black combat boots on.

"Yes Thalia?" Jason tried hard not to laugh.

"Where did you put my bow?" She asked fiercely.

"Somewhere." He laughed.

"Jason, I swear to all the gods I will get you back if you don't give it back now." She glared at him.

"Fine, it's on the roof." He said while laughing.

Thalia's face when to pure horror.

"You're joking." She asked.

"Nope." He fell onto the floor laughing historically.

I sat there awkwardly. Then Thalia noticed me.

"Who's this?" She asked Jason.

"Oh that's Piper." Jason said. "She's unclaimed."

"Oh cool, I'm Thalia Grace." She said while smiling. "Now Jason, go get my bow."

"Ok, ok." He said while standing up.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he shot off the ground and went through the opened window.

"Does he always do that?" I asked Thalia.

"Basically." She sighed.

He came back with a silver bow and a quiver in his hands. He handed them to Thalia who snatched them and stomped out the room.

"Sorry about that…" Jason said while running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's ok." I laughed. "It was funny."

He laughs and looks at me. Then the bell rings.

"Time for English." He moaned.

"That's where I'm going." I said.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Finally I have someone to talk to."

We walked into English and I saw my friend Leo. We walked over to him and sat down.

"Jason, my main man!" Leo said.

"Hey, Leo." Jason said while fist bumping Leo.

"I see you met Mrs. McLean." Leo said while smirking.

"Yeah." Jason said while looking at me.

Leo winked at me. Then Mrs. Cartwright walked into the class.

"Welcome to English." She said. "I'm Mrs. Cartwright, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Ewe, I'm related to Mrs. Cartwright." Leo said while making a sick face.

Jason held back a laugh and just smiled.

"Today, we will go over your Greek Mythology." She said.

"Yes!" I heard a voice over to my left say.

I turned my head to see a girl with curly blonde hair with stormy grey eyes like Mr. Davis's.

"Yes Mrs. Chase, we know, you get to teach." Mrs. Cartwright said while sitting down.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I will be teaching the Greek Mythology section." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah! Go Annabeth!" A boy with black hair and sea green eyes chanted.

"Yes, Percy, now can you please be quiet." She asked him.

He nodded and listened to her speak.

"Ok so can anyone tell me-"She was cut off by a gasp from Leo.

A pink light shown around the room. Leo pointed at me and I looked about my head. I gasped and fell out of my seat.

"W-What is that." I said pointing above my head.

"You're being claimed." She pointed down at my clothes.

I looked down and I had on a strapless Greek style dress. My hair was in perfect loose curls and my make-up was done. I also had golden bracelets on my forearms. I looked over at Jason and he was just looking at me in awe.

"All hail Piper! Daughter of Aphrodite!" Mrs. Cartwright announced to the class.

I looked at Jason and Leo for support. Leo looked at me and smirked.

"I knew it! She is a Beauty Queen." He laughed.

"Oh shut up Repair Boy." I smirked.

I looked over at Jason and he was still staring at me.

"Sparky?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He said while blushing a little.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Umm, ok then." Jason rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Who is Aphrodite?" Annabeth smiles over at me.

"Goddess of love and beauty." I said while standing up.

"Correct." Annabeth said while smiling.

~~~~~Time Laps~~~~~~~

The day went by fast and I didn't know it was the end of the day until Jason snapped me back to reality.

"Come on Piper. Time to go home." He said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok." I said while walking to my locker.

I got all of my stuff out and headed out of the school building. I was walking to my car when I heard a voice call my name. I whirled around to see Jason running up behind me.

"Piper." He said while panting.

"Yes." I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that, even without the Aphrodite's blessing thing, you looked beautiful." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked him with wide-eyes.

"Really." He answered.

He started to walk towards his car.

"Thanks Jason." I yelled over to him.

"No problem." He smiled.

I guess today wasn't a bad day at all. I climbed into my car and started it. I drove home when I saw a familiar blonde hair boy and black haired girl pull up in the neighbor's drive way. I squinted my eyes, and then it hit me. That's Jason and Thalia. I walked over to their car. I knocked on the window. Jason rolled down his window.

"Piper?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I didn't know you lived next door." I said while smiling.

"Yeah, well this is my house." He said while smiling.

I smiled at him and turned around.

"Bye Piper." I heard him say.

I smiled and turned back around, "Bye Jason."

I walked to my house and unlocked the front door. I opened it. No one was home but I heard something moving upstairs.

"Hello?" I called up the stairs.

Nothing answered. I shrugged. I turned around and made my way to the living room. I plopped down and turned on the TV. I heard a piece of the floor wood creak. I turned around to see a Cyclops sneaking up behind me. I screamed and started to run away from it. I burst out of the front doors and onto the lawn. The Cyclops tackled me and pined me down. I screamed again and then Jason ran outside to see the Cyclops putting a sword to my neck. He flipped a coin that turned into a golden sword. He ran towards me.

"Jason! Watch out." I croaked out. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Piper, if I leave you, you will die." He said while charging at the Cyclops on me.

He sliced his sword and is cut through the Cyclops like butter. I sat up and took in a deep breath. I coughed a few times because of the golden powder everywhere.

"Piper, are you ok." Jason said while crouching next to me.

"Yeah." I lied.

I had a cut on my left shoulder but I didn't tell him. I smiled weakly.

"Piper, you're a bad liar." He said sternly.

"JASON! REYNA'S HERE!" Thalia called from their drive way.

"I've got to go…" Jason sighed. "My girlfriends here…"

"Oh cool." I smiled.

Jason helped me stand up. I winced and almost fell. He stabilized me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

He helped me inside where he set me on the couch.

"Bye Piper." He said while running his hand through his hair.

"Bye." I said.

He walked out the door to go see his girlfriend Reyna. I sat there watching TV. Then I fell asleep.

**Reviews would be nice! But you don't have to, if you don't want too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters.**

Piper's POV

I woke up on the couch. I looked up at the clock and it was 6:30pm. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. My dad was on a movie shoot right now. I started to play some music in the kitchen while I cooked a veggie burger on the stove top.

"Make it like your birthday every day." I sang while flipping the burger.

I finished making my burger and I sat down at the table and started to eat it. I thought of what would happen at school tomorrow when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked towards the door. I opened it to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"Jason? I thought Reyna was over at your house?" I asked him.

"I broke up with her." He said while walking inside.

"Why?" I asked.

"She kept bossing me around." He said while leaning against the doorway.

"Ok… Then why are you over here?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Thalia's mad at me because I also yelled at her." He answered.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm good." He said while standing up straight.

"Well, I guess Thalia would kill you if you went back over there tonight, so I'll ask my dad if you can stay the night." I said while smiling at him.

He smiled back and hugged me.

"Thanks Pipes." He said in a mumble.

"Pipes?" I asked him surprised.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" He asked while his electric blue eyes looked down at his feet.

"No, you're fine. It's just what my dad calls me." I smile at him while my eyes change colors.

"Ok. Actually I would like something to eat." He laughed.

"Gods, boys, they never know if they want something to eat or not." I laughed at him.

"Hey! I'm just hungry!" He whined.

"Oh whatever." I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

We walked to the kitchen and I showed him the refrigerator and the pantry. Big mistake… he ate like a pig, but it was cute. Wait what? Piper, don't even think about it! But he's so cute. GODS PIPER STOP! I snapped out of it when I heard him start to talk.

"So Piper, what do you think about your mom?" He asked me.

"I don't know… I guess she's ok." I said while drinking some water.

"Cool." He changed the subject. "What about school?"

"Oh I love school." I answered him with a smile.

"What about schools do you like?" He asked when stuffing a mini cupcake in his mouth.

"Well, the people I met and some of the subjects." I answered while setting down a bag of veggie chips.

"Like what subjects?" He asked then smirked. "And what do you like about the people you met?"

"Well History and Chorus." I smiled. "Well about Leo, he's hilarious, Annabeth, she's smart, Percy, he's a Seaweed Brain, Hazel, she's adorable, and Frank, well he can turn into animals."

"Yeah, but what about me?" He said while making puppy dog eyes.

"Well, you're just awesome, funny, and adorable." I said while looking at him.

"Awe thanks Pipes." He smiled at me then stuffed some chips in his mouth.

"Oh shut up Sparky." She smiled.

We ate and talked for about an hour when the front door opened. My dad walked into view.

"Hey Pipes, who's your friend?" My dad said while pointing to Jason.

"Oh, this is Jason. He made his sister mad and he doesn't want to go back or she'll kill him. So can he stay here for tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure. Stay as long as you need Jason. We don't need you dead by your sister." My dad smiled while taking a bag of Cheeto's.

"Thanks Mr. McLean." Jason called to my dad.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Watch movies?" He said while tilting his head.

"Ok. Come on." I took his arm leading him to the living room.

"What movie are we going to watch?" He asked me while sitting down.

"Hmm… You pick." I said while showing him our case full of movies.

"How about 'Disney Hercules'?" He asked me.

"Ok." I smiled and started the movie.

While the previews were on I made popcorn while Jason stayed on the couch. I finished the popcorn and walked back to the living room. I sat down on the other side of the couch with the popcorn in between us. I pressed play on the movie and it started to play.

"Oh my gods, this movie is so totally wrong." I murmured while Hera held Hercules.

"I know, Hera wasn't Hercules's mother." Jason said while still looking at the screen.

He took a hand full of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. I laughed a little but controlled myself. I laid down and curled up so Jason still had some space. After the part when Megara finished singing 'I won't say I'm in love' I smiled then before I knew it I fell asleep.

~In the morning~

I woke up to the sound of snoring next to me. I looked over and saw that Jason and I somehow ended up cuddling in the middle of the night. I screamed and that woke Jason up. He jumped when he saw his hand around me.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry Piper!" He said while scooting away from me.

"It's ok, but I don't know how we got like that last night." I laughed.

"Well, it's the weekend!" My dad said while walking out of the doorway.

"Morning dad." I said while getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Morning sweetie, do you kids want anything for breakfast?" He asked Jason and I.

We both nodded and he went into the kitchen and made pancakes with bacon. I cringed at the thought of bacon.

"How did you sleep Beauty Queen?" Jason said while smirking.

"Oh whatever Sparky." I said while smiling.

I walked into my room and got dressed for the day. I put on my denim high waist shorts and a purple crop top that showed some stomach. I walked out to see Jason walking in the other direction to the guess room.

"Whoa, Piper you look beautiful." He said while looking at me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "We need to go shopping today for essentials and clothes for you."

"Ok." He said while walking into the bathroom.

I walked to the kitchen to see a plate for Jason and a plate for me set up.

"Thanks dad." I said while eating.

Jason walked out and sat down next to me. He started to eat while I finished.

"Dad, we're going to go shopping today for essentials and clothes for Jason." I told my dad.

"Ok sweetie. I'll set down 50 bucks for you for groceries." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said.

A few minutes later Jason finished eating, I grabbed my car keys.

"Come on slow poke, we need to go get some groceries and you some clothes." I smirked.

He groaned and walked to the front of the house walking out the door. I closed the door behind me. I climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

"I'm scared about you driving." He said while holding onto the seat.

"I'm fine at driving." I said while rolling out of the driveway.

I turned on the radio and the song 'Hello Kitty' by Avril Levine came on.

"Oh gods, is this Avril Levine?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah." I said while not taking my eyes off the road.

"Wasn't she suppose to be punk or something like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I shrugged not thinking about it.

We drove the rest of the way in silence listening to music. We pulled into the mall parking lot and we got out.

"After this we will go get the groceries." I told him while walking to the entrance.

He nodded and followed me inside. We walked to the nearest store. She looks back at him.

"What kind of clothes do you like?" she asked him while studying him.

"Anything but super super skinny things." He said while ruffling his hair.

"Ok." She said while taking his arm to nearest rack.

"Jason! Piper! My main people!" A familiar voice said from behind us.

Leo was walking up behind us in his working outfit.

"Leo? You work here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Beauty Queen. Got a problem with that?" He asked when laughing.

"No." I laughed while feeling a little blush creep up.

Was I starting to like Leo? Hmm… Maybe. Wait… Piper get yourself together!

"So what are you guys doing here?" Leo asked us.

"We're finding clothes for Jason because he broke up with Reyna and Thalia is really mad at him so he's staying at my place." I said while looking at Leo.

"Oh, so Thalia kicked you out?" Leo asked Jason.

"Nah, I just left." Jason answered.

"Oh." Leo said while fiddling with his hands.

"You ok Leo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just going to leave you guys so you can shop." He said while walking away.

I shrugged and picked up a purple shirt and held it up to him.

"I like it." I said while smiling. "Gods, I'm turning into my mother."

"I do too." He smiled. "It's not that bad."

"Ok." I said while putting it on my hands.

We were in the store for an hour and a half. We had a pile of stuff for Jason and I picked out a shirt. We walked to the cashier which was Leo.

"Geez Beauty Queen! Think you've got enough stuff?" He asked while laughing.

"Oh whatever Repair Boy." I said while smiling and taking out my credit card.

Leo rang up all the stuff and I paid. I picked up all the bags while Jason tried to help me but I refused.

"I've got it Sparky."I said while picking up the last bag.

He looked at me with concern. He caught me before I fell.

"Gods, Piper, you really did shop till you dropped." Leo said from behind the counter.

"Here." Jason took some of the bags and helped me up.

We stood up and said goodbye to Leo and walked out of the mall. We put all of the bags in the car and climbed in.

"Off to get the groceries." I said while driving out of the parking lot.

I drove to Food Lion and parked the car.

"Come on Sparky, time to get some food." I said while opening my door.

Jason got out of the car and walked next to me into the grocery store. Everyone looked at us funny.

"Why are they looking at us weird?" I asked him.

"They probably think we're dating." He laughed.

I laughed with him. I grabbed a shopping cart. We walked to the nearest isle. I tried to grab a pound of flower from the top shelf but I was too short. Jason came up behind me and got it for me.

"Thanks." I said while he handed it to me.

"No problem." He said while smiling.

We got all the groceries on the list and made our way to the counter. The cashier rang up all the items and told us the total. I handed her the money dad gave me.

"Keep the change." I said before she handed me the change.

She nodded and I put all the groceries in the cart and wheeled it outside. We loaded then into the car then drove back to my place. We unloaded the car with the help of my dad.

"Thanks Pipes." My dad said while taking the last grocery.

I smiled at him and walked inside. Jason tried on all the clothes and they fit. I smiled.

"Thanks Beauty Queen." Jason laughed.

"No problem." I said while smiling at him.

"PIPER! JASON! YOU HAVE VISITERS!" My dad yelled from the foyer.

We walked to the foyer to see Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank.

"Hey guys." I said while waving to them.

"Hi." Hazel said while smiling.

"What are you doing here Superman?" Percy asked wondering.

"Thalia got mad at me because I yelled at her after I broke up with Reyna." Jason said while shrugging.

"Come on, let's go party." Leo said while walking in like a goofball.

"Ok then…" I said while laughing a little.

"So what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked us.

"How about… Karaoke?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Percy said while smiling at Annabeth.

"Ok. Follow me." I said while walking to the game room.

"There's the karaoke thing." I said while pointing at it. "Who's up first?"

"Percy." Annabeth laughed.

"Oh gods no." He groaned.

"Fine, then Piper." Annabeth said while smiling at me.

I groaned and walked to the karaoke stand and scrolled through the songs. I picked 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea. I started to sing.

**Piper McLean **  
First things first, I'm the realest (Realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (Let 'em feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down like I'm givin' lessons in physics (Right right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (Huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (What?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that 

**Annabeth joined half way through.**

**Annabeth Chase**  
I'm so fancy, you already know  
I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

**Piper McLean**  
I said baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

**Ananbeth Chase**  
I'm so fancy, you already know  
I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want

Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow!

**Piper McLean**  
Still stunting, how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
That's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down money  
Slaying these gold trigger on a gun like

**Annabeth Chase**  
I'm so fancy, you already know  
I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

**Piper McLean**  
Who that, who that? I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that? I-G-G-Y  
Wow, who that, who that? I-G-G-Y  
(**Annabeth Chase:** Blow...)  
Who that, who that? I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that? I-G-G-Y  
Wow, who that, who that? I-G-G-Y  
(**Annabeth Chase:** Blow...)

_(A/N Sorry about the language)_

Annabeth and I finished and everyone sat there with their mouths wide open. Annabeth and I laughed. Gods, this is going to be an interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of Rick Riordans characters!**

I can't believe that I just sang in front of Jason… I'm so embarrassed! Good think Annabeth sang with me. Up next was Leo, he's going to sing 'Mmm Yeah' by Austin Mahone.

When I saw her  
Walking down the street  
She looked so fine  
I just had to speak

I asked her name  
But she turned away  
As she walked  
All that I could say was

MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was

Rolling up one time, we'll make it up as we go  
I know you feel it â€˜cause I mean what I say  
We can do whatever, do whatever we want  
When she walk past me I say hey hey hey

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walked past me like ain't said a word  
Stood there like, man  
Girl, I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hear me out it's some kind of place

When I saw her  
Walking down the street  
She looked so fine  
I just had to speak

I asked her name  
But she turned away  
As she walked  
All that I could say was

MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was

6 inch heels clicking up down the street  
You know she's coming and when she walks away  
Look, I'm a big, big deal, a little fun's all I need  
But I can tell she don't believe what I say

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walked past me like ain't said a word  
Stood there like, man  
Girl, I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hear me out it's some kind of place

When I saw her  
Walking down the street  
She looked so fine  
I just had to speak

I asked her name  
But she turned away  
As she walked  
All that I could say was

MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was

**Jason sings this part**  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
She looks so good but she bad, bad  
You can see that back from the front, front  
Move it like criss cross, jump, jump  
Meet me in the middle of the ocean, we can find ourselves and lose, imagine  
Rewind, play  
Find ourselves and lose a magic day  
Esta bien, man Armando caluando latino siringo gosando me entiendes  
For those that thought that we would stop  
They don't even have a mind to think with, brainless  
Most of them broke but they're famous  
Some got hitched but they're nameless  
But mammita, forget about that  
When I see you  
All that I could say was

MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
MMM MMM YEAH YEAH  
All that I could say was

We all clapped when they finished singing. I saw Leo wink at me, I blushed. After everyone got to sing, we all went to the kitchen to get something eat. We all ate junk food because hey, it was Saturday!

"What should we do next?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

"How about we just chill and watch movies." Leo suggested.

"Good idea." Hazel said.

"Ok." I said while getting up from my chair.

I showed them to the living room and they all sat down. I sat down in between Leo and Jason. Hazel and Annabeth picked out the movie 'The Last Song.' Great a movie that makes me cry… We started to movie. We got to the part when Liam Hemsworth comes in and Annabeth, Hazel, and I swooned.

"Oh gods, I don't think I can take this movie anymore." Leo mumbled.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay." He said while shifting.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

He smiled and put one arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I saw Jason look at us for a quick second. I saw him frown a little. A few minutes later the part when her dad dies comes up and all of the girls start to cry. I cry into Leo's shoulder. He hugs me while I cry. Finally the movie ends and its 10:00pm. Everyone gets up and collects their stuff. I lead them to the door.

"Thanks for having us." Annabeth said while taking Percy's hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Hazel said while smiling.

Hazel hugged me and left with Frank. All that was left was Leo.

"Hey can I umm, talk to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said while walking out on to porch with him.

"I was, umm, wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

He smiled back then he kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away and walk towards his car. I waved goodbye to him as he left. I walk inside where Jason was.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said while smiling weakly.

"Jason, I know you're not ok." I looked at him worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He got up and walked to the guest room.

I sighed then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower on and stood in it letting the water run down my back. I sighed then heard the door open. I peeked out the curtain to see Jason brushing his teeth. I screamed.

"JASON!" I screamed.

He jumped and looked over at me.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" He said frantically and ran out of the bathroom.

I laughed and turned the water off after I washed my hair and body. I wrapped a towel around myself and put one in my hair. I got out and brushed my teeth. I looked around for my clothes but I left them in my room. I looked around the corner to make sure Jason wasn't walking towards me. I ran into my room and put on a t-shirt and some tweedy bird shorts. I walked out to see my dad walking into the house.

"Hey dad." I said while fixing the towel in my hair.

"How was movie night?" My dad asked me.

"It was fun." I smiled.

"Good, anything happen?" He asked.

"No, but I got a boyfriend." I smiled.

"Oh really? Who?" He asked.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and can summon fire in his hands." I smiled.

"Well, I hope you two are happy." My dad smiled then looked up. "Hello Jason."

"Hello Mr. McLean." Jason waved.

"Call me Tristan." My dad smiled.

Jason nodded and turned to me.

"Can I, talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said while following him into his room.

"Aren't you and Leo dating now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I blushed.

He looked down and I saw him frown a little. He said something but it was in Latin.

"Well, tell him if he hurts your feelings, I'll hurt him." Jason said while looking up at me.

I gazed into his electric blue eyes and I thought I saw a lightning bolt form in his eyes. I realized that I was gazing to long so I quickly looked away.

"I should just go." I said while blushing.

I walked out of his room and into mine. I lay down on my bed when I got a text from Leo.

_Hey Pipes, do you want to go on a date tomorrow? ;)_

_In your dreams Leo, but yes I would love too. :) _

_Good, I'll pick you up at 5:30pm tomorrow. :) _

_Alright, see you tomorrow :) Love you._

_Love you too :*_

I smiled and set my phone down and plugged it into the charger. I laid my head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~Time Laps to the morning~~~~~~~

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. Today is the day. Today is the day that Leo and I go on a date. I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I walked in and grabbed my denim highwaisted shorts and slipped them on. She picked out a purple cut off shirt and walked out of the room. When I walked out I bumped into a tall figure then tumbled onto him.

"Whoa!" I said before I fell onto him.

"Watch out Pipes." Jason said from under me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jason!" I said while scrambling to get up.

"It's alright." He smiled at me.

I got up and smiled at him. I helped him get up. We walked to the kitchen and I got out a pop tart. I sat down and started to eat.

"Are you going to eat anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, I got up way before you." He smiled.

"Wow." I laughed.

"Yeah, so what are you and Leo going today?" he asked me.

"Well, Leo and I are going on a date tonight." I said while taking a bite of my pop tart.

His smile faded for a split second then he cheered up again. "That's cool."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun." He smiled.

"Thanks Sparky." I smiled.

After that, we went to the living room and watched TV in silence. I was thinking of what to wear for tonight's date. Today is going to be a complicated day.

**Review's please! They help me a lot. 3 reviews for the next chapter! ~Aphroditesdaughter47850**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters!**

**Piper's POV**

I walked to my room because I have to get ready for Leo and I's date. It's 4:30pm and I still haven't figured out what I was going to wear. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Then a pink light flashed in my room. I looked up to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello dear." She smiled.

"Mom? Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Who else would I be?" She laughed.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"I'm here to help you get ready for your date with Leo." She smiled widely.

"Um, ok." I shrugged.

She walked into my closet and looked at my clothes. She walked out with a white sleeveless dress and while wedges.

"How about this?" She asked.

"Ok." I said and took the outfit.

I walked into my closet and closed the door. I changed. I walked out and showed my mother. I twirled.

"Perfect!" She squealed.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh honey its Jason. I can also sense that he is jealous about you and Leo." She smiled. "He really likes you."

I gaped at my mom. "R-Really?"

"It's obvious." She said. "Look at the way he looked at you."

"Um, ok." I said.

My mom left before Jason opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked me. "And why did I hear my name come up?"

I blushed a little. "My mom was here helping me with this."

I showed him my outfit and he stared at me. I smirked at him.

"Liking the view huh?" I said playfully.

He snapped out of his trance. "W-What?"

"You were staring at me." I laughed.

He blushed and looked down. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Well, Leo will be here in 10 minutes." He said without smiling.

"O-Okay." I said weakly.

"I hope you two have fun." He sighed and walked out of the room.

I watched him go down the hall. I sighed. I really do like Jason. Wait, hold it Piper! You're dating Leo Valdez. But Jason's so cute! I mentally slapped myself.

"I've got to let Leo down easily." I whispered to myself.

"PIPES! LEO'S HERE!" I heard Jason call from the foyer.

I ran out and stood next to Jason. I smiled flakily at Leo.

"Ready?" Leo asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

I looked back at Jason while he was frowning. I mouthed 'I'll talk to you later after this.' He looked at me and mouthed, 'What are you going to do?' I smirked at him, 'You'll see.' I hopped into Leo's car while he started it. I saw Jason just stand at the doorway watching us leave. A few minutes later, we pulled into 'The Cheese Cake Factory' and parked.

"Ready Piper?" He asked while looking over at me.

"Y-Yeah." I told Leo.

He smiled and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. We walked inside the restaurant. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Whoa." I said. "I've never been here before."\

"It's delicious here." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled as they followed a waitress to a table.

They sat down and looked at the menu.

"So Leo, what do you think of that new girl Calypso?" I asked.

His face flushed. "W-Well umm."

"Leo, tell me the truth. I won't be mad." I reassured him.

"She's beautiful, sweet, and single." He smiled.

I smiled at him. "I hear she has a crush on you."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup." I said.

"Umm…" He sighed.

"Leo, we can just be friends if you want." I smiled.

"I would love that." He smiled.

"Hold on." I took out my phone and dialed a number.

I walked away from the table.

_Hello?_

_Hey Calypso, it's me Piper._

_Oh hey Piper. _

_So, you remember Leo?_

_Oh yeah, he's really cute._

_Well, he's here at The Cheese Cake Factory alone. _

_Umm._

_Come and eat with him I have to go home anyways._

_I thought you were on a date with him. _

_We broke up._

_Ok tell him I'll be there soon _

_Ok_

I closed my phone and walked over to the table.

"Calypso will be here in a few minutes." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yup." I said.

"Thanks Piper." He smiled.

"You're welcome Repair Boy." I picked up my phone and walked through the front door.

I opened my phone and called Jason.

_Piper?_

_Hey Jason. Can you come pick me up?_

_I thought you were on a date with Leo?_

_We broke up and Calypso is going to eat with him._

_Oh, ok. Where are you?_

_The Cheese Cake Factory._

_Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Ok, thanks._

_No problem._

He hung up and I sat down on a bench waiting for him. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Hey." I said while walking over to the passenger side.

"Ok, so what happened?" He asked me.

"Well, Leo and I broke up because I like someone else." I shrugged and closed the door.

"Who do you like now?" He asked while driving back to my house.

"Well, he's tall and handsome. Has blue eyes that are to die for." I said while smiling and looking at the street.

"Who is that?" He asked while turning a corner.

"He also has blonde hair and is a son of Jupiter." I looked over at him.

"Well that guy must b-"He stopped midsentence. "Y-You just described me."

I smiled a nodded. He stared at the street and kept driving. I looked down and frowned.

"Well, I like someone too." He sighed.

"She must be lucky." I sighed.

"Well, she's sweet, has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. She also has hair like yours did you know that?" He asked.

"No." I shrugged.

"Well, she also has a feather in her hair and she's a daughter of Aphrodite." He smirked.

"W-What?" I asked dumbfounded. "Y-You just described me!"

"Yep." He smiled and turned into my driveway.

I blushed and got out of the car. I walked up my steps in silence. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. Jason sat next to me.

"You ok?" He smiled at me.

"I'm great." I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Piper, I have a question for you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"W-Will y-you go out-out with me?" He asked while stuttering.

"Hmm, let me think about it." I smirked. "Of course Sparky."

He smiled then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I kissed him back. He broke away and put his forehead against mine.

"I-I love you Piper." He whispered to me.

"I love you too Jason." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We heard the door open and he scooted away from me. My dad walked in right after we turned to TV on.

"Back from your date with Leo so soon Pipes?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, Leo and I broke up." I smiled a little towards Jason.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Tristan McLean said to me.

"I'm fine, I like someone else." I smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yep." I looked up at him.

"And buy the chance may this boy be Jason?" My dad asked me while smiling a little.

"Dad! Shhh! Wait, he already knows and yes it is Jason." I smiled at both of them.

"I knew you two would happen!" My dad said while smirking at Jason.

"Whatever dad." I smiled.

"Well, I must be going. I have a meeting with Channing Tatum for our next movie." My dad said while walking towards the front door.

"Ok! Bye dad!" I called to him as he shut the door.

Jason scooted back over to me and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"So, Beauty Queen, what do you want to do?" He looked down at me.

"Movie?" I looked up at him and into his electric blue eyes.

"Sure." He smiled.

"You pick it out." I said as he gets up.

"Fine." He stretched and went to the movie cabinet.

He sat down in front of it and looked through the movies.

"How about Pitch Perfect?" He asked while turning around to me.

"Ok." I smiled.

He put the movie in. "Here, get up." He said.

I got up and he laid down on the couch. "Jason!" I laughed.

"C'mer." He said while scooting over while lying down.

I lay down next to him closer to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and I started the movie.

"I love this movie." He whispered to me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Sh! It's my favorite part." I said. "What's your name? Fat Amy. You call yourself Fat Amy? Yeah so twig bitches like you don't call me it behind my back."

Jason laughed at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just funny how you remember this." He laughed.

"Oh whatever." I smiled at him.

We watched the rest of the movie and we talked for 30 minutes or so. I turned around a rested my head against his chest and before I knew it, I was dead asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Piper's POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 7:03 Am. I jumped.

"Jason! Wake up! We are going to be late for school!" I said and got up quickly.

He woke up and stood up.

"I don't want to be late on the second week of school." He said then ran to his room.

I laughed and jogged to my room. I swung the door open and went to my closet immediately. I looked at all of my clothes and finally picked out a pair of shorts and a normal orange t-shirt. I leaved my hair the way it was because it looked fine. I brushed my teeth and got some socks. I picked up my black combat boots and slipped them on.

"Ready?" Jason's voice startled me.

I whipped my head over to the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Since you put your combat boots on." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Still, don't scare me like that."

He nodded and I walked over to him. He took my hand and we walked to the living room.

"Anything to eat?" I asked him.

"Nah." He said.

"Ok, come on." I said and walked out the door.

"Do you want to walk or drive?" He asked while stopping.

"Walk." I smiled and kept walking.

I heard him chuckle a little and he caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and we walked to school.

"Jason? Piper?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Leo hand in hand with Calypso. Calypso was smiling and so was Leo.

"Awww! I knew it would work out for you two!" I said to them.

"Yeah, just to let you know… Mr. Davis is having Karaoke in his class instead of learning." Leo said. "Vice Principal Chiron wanted a day without work so we are playing games all day…"

I groaned and so did Jason.

"Well this is great." I mumbled.

"Come on, before we are tardy." He said and walked inside, dragging me along.

We made it to class on time and we took our seats. I sat down next to Jason.

"Well class! We have no learning today thanks to Vice Principal Chiron! Today we are doing karaoke!" Mr. Davis said cheerfully.

Everyone groaned and he checked to see who was here.

"Alright class, instead of people volunteering. I'm going to choose who goes." He said and looked at his clipboard.

"Annabeth Chase! Hazel Levesque! Calypso Atlas! Piper McLean!" He announced.

"What!" We said at the same time.

"Come on up!" He said to us.

I sighed and stood up. I walked to the front with Annabeth, Hazel, and Calypso.

"Pick out your song." He said handing up a list.

We scrolled through it and finally picked, 'Hey How Ya Doin'?' by Little Mix.

"Ready?" I asked them and they nodded.

Mr. Davis started the music.

[All]  
Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh)  
(x2)

[Hazel]  
Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love  
I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough  
It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserve  
So long baby I'm gone you can leave a message for me after the tone

[Calypso]  
You called I missed it  
you called I missed it  
you called and I missed it  
Never get back and  
Tired of listenin'

[All]  
Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh)

Hey how ya doin' sorry we don't mean to be rude  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
and we'll get back to you

I know that you can call up my phone  
But baby there ain't nobody home  
So won't you leave your name and your number?  
And we'll get back to you

[Me]  
I'm through with wishin' things with you and me could be so good  
Time to wake up oh no make-ups can't make me a fool  
Too much history now it comes down to one thing  
So long (long), baby I'm gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone  
(Oh)

[Calypso]  
You called I missed it  
You called I missed it  
You called and I missed it  
Never get back and  
Tired of listenin'

[All]  
(Heeeey)  
Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry you can't get through (Oh)  
Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)  
And we'll get back to you (We'll get back to you)

Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry we don't mean to be rude (Hey Yeah)  
Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)  
And we'll get back to you

Why don't you call up my phone  
But baby there ain't nobody home  
So won't you leave your name and your number?  
And we'll get back to you

[All]  
Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted  
Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages  
You don't do me right cos' you got way to many chicks  
You get the wrong number "BRRR" it's unlisted  
I'mma change my digits, I'mma keep you distant  
Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit  
You gettin' dial tone "MMMM" click-click (yow)  
Brand new song here yeah-yeah Missy with Little Mix  
Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you round  
'Cos I'll play that, you just saw me the clown  
Well it's over now  
Yeah it's over now  
And when you call, I'mma send you to my voicemail

[All]  
Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)  
And we'll get back to you

Hey how ya doin' (Doin')  
sorry we don't mean to be rude (Sorry we don't mean to be rude)  
Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)  
And we'll get back to you (And we'll get back to you)

Never get back never gonna get back  
Never get back never gonna get back  
(x7)

[Annabeth]  
Never get back to you.

Everyone clapped when we finished. I smiled along with Calypso, Annabeth, and Hazel. Jason, Percy, Frank, and Leo ran up to us giving us big hugs. Mr. Davis told us to take our seats so we walked back.

"Alright, I'll let everyone talk for 5 minutes then I'll pick the next group." He said.

I turned to Jason.

"Want to go out to eat?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"The Lotus Grill?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Alright class! I'm going to announce the next group!" Mr. Davis announced.

Everyone groaned, some hid under their desks. That someone was Percy Jackson. He's my fancy buddy, we sing fancy all the time. He's an idiot sometimes but I gotta love him (in a sisterly way).

"The group is…" Mr. Davis said the names and I couldn't believe it.

**Hehe… Sorry for the short chapter I just couldn't think of anything. My apologies' for the cliffy ):3 **


End file.
